King's SLG game ?
by Lilia43
Summary: Que ce passe t'il quand on mixte King's game et Salut les geeks? Une seule règle : Obéir ou mourrir. (Avec du patron/geek *fufufu*)
1. Ordre n1

Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de mon adaptation de King's Game version Salut les geeks ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Le premier chapitre est court pour signer le début des gages :') la fiction ne devrait pas dépasser les 7chapitres !

**Note : Le manga King's Game est une œuvre de Nobuaki Kanazawa**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

* * *

><p>Une seule règle : Obéir ou mourir !<p>

1 Mathieu Sommet

2 GEEK

3 PATRON

4 HIPPIE

5 PANDA

Règles du jeu :

- Tout le monde doit participer

- Les règles du roi doivent être éxécutées sous 24 heures

- Ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux consignes auront un gage

- Il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeu en pleine partie

**Ordre n°1 - Lun 14/08, 00:00**

**E**n ce 14 Aout 20XX , l'été avait beau battre son pleind , la chaleur elle n'était pas totalement au rendez-vous ! Il faisait un temps assez changeant ; tanto chaud , tanto froid ! et il faut avouer que cela était assez dérangeant! Impossible de savoir comment s'habiller ! Devrais-je mettre un pull? Non... Il risque de faire une chaleur insoutenable dehors ! Mais l'on regrettait vite son choix.

Dans sa chambre , seul comme à son habitude , un homme uniquement vêtu de noir feuilletait paisiblement un magazine pornographique allongé sur son lit.

"Contemplant" si l'on peut appeler ça de la contemplation... Les pratiques pas très catholiques des jeunes femmes dénudées ornants les pages...

En même temps , ses bordels étaient fermés aujourd'hui alors que faire d'autre en une heure aussi tardive que celle-ci ?

Quand la sonnerie de son téléphone l'alerta d'un message

_Lundi 14 Aout 00:00_

_Expéditeur : Roi_

_Titre : Jeu du roi_

_Message : Toute les personnalités doivent participer au jeu du roi sous 24heure , _

_Les ordres du roi sont absolus aucun abandon ne sera toléré._

_Ordre n°1 : Personnalité n°1 Mathieu Sommet et Personnalité n°2 Geek doivent s'enlacer. _

_-END-_

L'homme en noir lacha son magazine et se saisit de son appareil , à la vue du message qu'il affichait , il fronça les sourcils

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Vous vous doutez bien , recevoir un mail d'un parfait inconnu qui s'autoproclame roi ça vous laisse un peut sur le cul, mais le patron ne s'en fit pas plus que ça. Avait il peut être raison finalement ?

- Encore un canular de merde.

À cette heure si tout le monde devait dormir , et de toute façons , qui s'amuserait à envoyer des messages pareils ? Il sagissait forcément d'un faux numéro !

Sans s'attarder plus sur le sujet le criminel reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet et jugeant qu'il manquait de sommeil ferma les yeux et plongea sa tête dans son oreiller.

* * *

><p>- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!<p>

- Il est 6 heures du matin ! T'en as pas marre de faire que brailler gamin?! C'est un canular , calmes toi !

Tout le monde n'était réveillé que depuis quelques minutes et Mathieu les avaient déjà obligés à le rejoindre dans le salon au plus vite

Le geek était recroquevillé sur le canapé maître nounours entre ses bras , à côté de maître panda qui était assis en tailleur en train de regarder le patron et Mathieu se disputer devant eux.

Et le hippie ? Lui était tranquillement assis sur le fauteuil et semblait dans les nuages, mais pas encore défoncé pour autant!

- TOUT DE SUITE ! reprit Mathieu QUE L'AUTEUR DE CE MESSAGE DÉBILE SE DÉNONCE TOUT DE SUITE !

- T'as qu'à regarder le numéro de l'expéditeur gros' renchérit le drogué(?)

- Il n'y en a pas ! C'est pour ça que je veux savoir!

Le silence règna pendant quelques minutes dans la pièce avant que les légers sanglots du geek ne viennent le percer , arrachant un pincement au coeur inexpliqué au patron.

Le jeune gamer se leva , entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son créateur et posa sa tête sur son torse tout en continuant de pleurer

- C... Ce n'est qu'une blague n'est ce pas... ? (Snif)

À cet instant les différents bips de téléphones retentirent

_Lun. 14/08 06:43. Expéditeur : Roi. Titre : Jeu du roi._

_Message : L'ordre a bien été exécuté -END-_

-Tu vois que ce n'est aucun de nous !

- Je vois panda... Je vois...

Le geek continua de pleurer dans les bras de Mathieu tandis que celui-ci cherchait une explication logique à ce qui venait de se dérouler...

Mais vous vous doutez bien que devant un tel phénomène aucune hypothèse plus ou moin sensée ne serait potable ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un expéditeur sans numéro c'est louche, très louche.

Appart peut être celle que le jeux ne se finirait jamais? Non , ne parlez pas de malheur!

**0 morts , 5 survivants.**


	2. Ordre n2

Voici le chapitre 2 de KING'S SLG GAME ! Bien plus long que le premier comme promis x) avec un peux de geek patron fufufu *part discrètement*

bonne lecture !

**Note : Le manga King's Game est une œuvre de Nobuaki Kanazawa**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

* * *

><p>1 Mathieu Sommet<p>

2 GEEK

3 PATRON

4 HIPPIE

5 PANDA

Règles du jeu :

- Tout le monde doit participer

- Les règles du roi doivent être exécutées sous 24 heures

- Ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux consignes auront un gage

- Il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeu en pleine partie

**Ordre n°2 - Mardi 15/08, 00:01 **

La journée du Lundi fut particulièrement crevante , l'arrivée du message sans expéditeur avait visiblement perturbé tout le monde malgré le fait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un canular.

Mathieu avait eut beau passer tout une journée à chercher des informations sur ce "Jeu du roi" il n'avait rien trouvé de semblable à ce qui leur arrivait.

Le seul résultat obtenu en recherchant 'Jeu du roi' ou 'King's Game' sur le net était celui d'un jeu visiblement très réputé pendant les soirées entre amis, mais rien de plus.

Durant la matinée , tout le monde scrutait la moindre alerte de leur téléphone. La moindre vibration, le moindre bruit, même les minutes pouvaient devenir décisives! (Ou plutôt , elles allaient bientôt le devenir...)

Mais ils avaient finis par abandonner en début d'après midi en se disant qu'il ne s'agissait finalement que d'un abruti qui s'amusait avec une nouvelle forme de spam.

Au fil du temps ils oublièrent peu à peu. Plus personne ne se préoccupa de cet étrange message et ils reprirent tous leurs activités quotidiennes... sauf Mathieu, qui, lui, depuis 6heures ce matin était déterminé à trouver plus d'informations sur le sujet.

Il faut aussi avouer que ça l'amusait un peu. En fait, au début, cela amusait tout le monde, parce que personne n'y croyait, personne n'arrivait à y croire! Si seulement...

Si seulement tout ça n'avait pas été réel ! Si seulement ce message n'était jamais arrivé !

Personne ne se doutait encore de ce qui allait arriver, personne ne se doutait de l'ampleur que risquerait de prendre ces messages. Personne ne s'était encore demandé 'Et qu'arriverait-il si l'on désobéissait ? Que signifie recevoir un gage ?'

Le jeu n'était pas pris au sérieux , pas encore... Et le roi en rigolait légèrement.

Personne n'arriva à trouver le sommeil cette nuit la.

C'est alors que tout le monde se rejoignit dans le salon afin de regarder 'Interstellar', un film génial sorti récemment.

Le hippie était encore et toujours assis sur son fidèle fauteuil , Mathieu sur celui d'en face , le geek se rapprochait très discrètement du patron et le panda était assis près de ces derniers sur le canapé.

Tout le monde était complètement absorbé par l'écran, si bien que les 3heures défilèrent à une allure fulgurante!

Puis vint le moment où leur portables se mirent à sonner en même temps... comme si les différents sons qu'émettaient leurs téléphones n'en avaient formés plus qu'un.

_Mardi 15 Août 00:01 _

_Expéditeur : Roi _

_Titre : Jeu du roi _

_Message : Ordre n°2 : Toute les personnalités doivent participer au jeu du roi , les ordres du roi sont absolus aucun abandon ne sera toléré. _

_La personnalité n°4 Hippie doit avoir une relation sexuelle dans les 10minutes à venir. _

_Le gage du jour sera la mort par pendaison._

_-END-_

Une grimace apparu sur le visage de chacun , mais surtout sur celui du hippie, qui, à la vue de ce message lâcha le portable et le laissa tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

"-La...La...Mort par pendaison?..." Suffoqua le geek

"- Gros' Je..."

Le drogué était comme figé , complètement perdu.

"- Moi j'peux toujours t'aider avec ton gage gamin!"

"- La ferme toi !" Lança Mathieu visiblement très mal à l'aise

"- J'peux pas faire ça gros'!"

Il laissa s'échapper une larme. Personne n'avait jamais vu le hippie pleurer , mais c'était naturel après tout... Le geek accouru à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras

"- Tu mourras pas ! C'est...c'est des bêtises tout ça...(il commença à sangloter) Tu mourras pas...De toutes façons tu n'as aucune envie de te pendre !"

Mathieu essaya de le rassurer en lui disant encore et toujours que ce n'était qu'une personne qui s'amusait à leur faire des blagues bidons , car c'était le seul argument potable qu'il trouvait , et que en aucuns cas il ne mourrai ce soir.

Une minute s'écoula. Puis trois, puis cinq...

Mathieu lui même n'était pas rassuré. Et l'arrivé d'un second message ne l'aida pas dans sa tâche.

_Mardi 15 Août 00:10 _

_Expéditeur : Roi _

_Titre : Jeu du roi _

_Message : Ordre n°2 : Plus que 60 secondes -END-_

Le hippie paniqué se leva violemment de son fauteuil faisant tomber le geek par la même occasion.

Il étais dans un état de stress le plus complet, parcouru d'une vague de nervosité et de terreur. son corps refusait de lui obéir , ses jambes tremblaient et il avait des sueurs froides.

Pour tout vous dire , tout le monde avait plus ou moins attendu ce moment avec "impatience" , car à un moment ou à un autre l'heure fatidique devait arriver.

Ils avaient eu beau essayer d'ignorer , une partie d'eux était plongé dans l'angoisse la plus totale.

Les messages étaient ils réels ? Que ce passerait il ensuite ?

Tout allait s'éclaircir cette nuit là.

"-Calmes toi gamin! Il t'arriveras rien ! Mais j'peux toujours t'aider , on sait jamais !" Reprit le patron en lâchant un léger rire qui n'aurait rassuré personne.

Le hippie le regarda pendant une demi seconde et jeta sur l'homme en noir qui se tenait devant , s'aggripant à ses deux épaules , et dans son élan , se rapprocha du visage du criminel tout en commençant à pleurer à son tour.

"- J'ten supplie gros ! Aide moi ! j'veux pas crever.."

/57.../

"- Je... Je rigolais gamin..." Inconsciemment il jeta un bref regard au gamer qui semblait ne pas du tout apprécier le rapprochement des deux hommes et reprit. "Je peux pas coucher avec toi gamin...t'es comme mon frère..."

/58/

"- Non je t'en supplie aide moi je-…"

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un troisième message

/59.../

_Mardi 15 Août 00:11 _

_Expéditeur : Roi _

_Titre : Jeu du roi_

_Message : Ordre n°2 : Personalité n°4 Hippie condamnée à la mort par pendaison pour avoir failli à exécuter les ordres du roi. -END-_

* * *

><p>Un ange passa.<p>

L'intéressé lâcha lentement les épaules de son homonyme et se laissa tomber à ses pied. Il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient encore puis leva la tête afin de s'adresser au criminel.

"-Je...Je suis pas mort?"

"-Bien sûr que non !" Dit le panda en bousculant le patron, avant d'aller cajoler son ami. "Bien sur que non ! On te l'avait dit ! "

"- Je suis sauvé gros' ! J'suis sauvé !" (Il enlaça son le panda)

Délivré de son angoisse, le 'drogué' pleura à chaude larmes, mais pas de tristesse cette fois!

Leur créateur s'approcha également des trois hommes et tapa dans le dos du criminel en souriant comme pour signer la fin de l'histoire.

Tous ensembles , ils firent ensuite la fête jusqu'à ce que chacun soit trop fatigué pour rester debout. Probablement pour célébrer 'la vie' de leur ami...

Tantôt ils regardaient des films en buvant et discutant , tantôt ils se passaient la manette de PS4... une soirée très amusante !

Mais elle fut sûrement la meilleure pour le jeune gamer!

En effet , lors de cette fête improvisée , le jeune garçon au t-shirt carmin avait trouvé la possibilité de se rapprocher du criminel sexuel.

Pas très discrètement , c'est vrai, mais cela porta quand même ses fruits ! Il restait constamment collé à lui et le taquinait , il lui ébouriffait les cheveux , lui pinçait les joues... Beaucoup de petits signes qui ne trompaient pas!

Et Dieu sait que le patron aurait tué pour moins que ça!

Ce fut alors à la fin de cette soirée , quand tout le monde eut regagné sa chambre, qu'ils finirent presque dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le geek beaucoup trop fatigué avait fini par tomber de sommeil, la tête posée sur les jambes de l'homme en noir et le corps reposant sur le reste du canapé. Mais le criminel avait décidé de le ramener dans son petit royaume de gamer , endroit..

endroit bien plus confortable que le sofa du salon.

Bien que le patron ai veillé jusqu'à l'aube , il saisit son téléphone afin de regarder l'horloge qui affichait 8heures.

Il parcouru alors ses messages et retomba sur le jeu du roi... Chose qu'il n'avait pas complètement oublié, certes , car c'était finalement ce jeu qui avait permit au geek et lui même de se rapprocher, mais une légère angoisses se faisait ressentir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre du hippie

"- Je vais vérifier quand même , même s'il doit encore dorm..."

Le patron se figea. Horrifié.

Mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Il aperçu son ami. Pendu dans un coin de la pièce.

Un foulard violet était entortillé autour de son coup , ses mains inertes pendaient le long de son être froid.

Un être glacial.

Son visage , ses lèvres , il était entièrement blanc... Mort.

C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient continués à faire la fête... C'est pour ça qu'il se sentait angoissé... Pour qu'il vive ! Pour qu'il continue à vivre putain de merde!

Il aurait du rester vigilant jusqu'au bout! Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver !

Les portes , les fenêtres , tout était fermé à clé! Personne ne pouvait rentrer par effraction...

Alors pourquoi?

- Hey boss ! Qu'est ce que tu f... Oh putain...

**1 mort 4 survivants**


	3. Ordre n3

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le troisième ordre de King's SLG Game ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! J'ai beaucoup d'autres idées pour les chapitres à venir , à savoir qu'il n'en reste ra plus que 3 après celui ci ! En espérant que l'ordre n°4 mette moins de temps à arriver. Bonne lecture !

**Note : le manga KINGS GAME est l'œuvre de Nobuaku Kanazawa **

**les personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet.**

Une seule règle : Obéir ou Mourir !

1 Mathieu Sommet

2 GEEK

3 PATRON

4 HIPPIE (X)

5 PANDA

Règles du jeu :

- Tout le monde doit participer

- Les règles du roi doivent être exécutées sous 24 heures

- Ceux qui n'obéiront pas aux consignes auront un gage

- Il est absolument impossible de quitter le jeu en pleine partie

Ordre n°3 - Mercredi 16/08 08:06

"- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on nous envoie ce genre de SMS les gars ...Attendez... Les ordres devaient bien être exécutés sous 24heures non? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue?"

L'arrivé du second message avait tout éclairci, même si la vérité était dure à affronter...

Tétanisés. Ils étaient tous tétanisés... Plus personne ne savait quoi penser. Parce que si nous revenons encore 48heures auparavant , tout se passait pour le mieux dans leur petite famille ! Les personnalités vivaient en osmose parfaite !

Autrefois le Panda et Le Hippie étaient de grand amis , toujours dans le salon en train de discuter écologie et protection des animaux et "Tout ce qui pourrait toucher de près ou de loin à de la zoophilie" comme disait si bien le criminel.

Ses réflexions aussi drôles que loufoques apportaient tout de même un semblant de normalité face aux chamailleries du Geek et du Patron, sans oublier Maître Panda, exaspéré devant un tel numéro mais souriant. Tout le monde souriait.

Quand à Mathieu, quelques mois auparavant, il fut interné en hôpital psychiatrique.

Un enfer... Et le mot serait encore bien trop faible pour définir le cauchemar qu'à déclenché ce changement dans la vie du créateur de Salut les geeks, mais je n'en dirais pas plus...

Après cet incident, tout avait reprit son cours normal. Les personnalités, son appartement, SLG... il avait décidé de passer à autre chose et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Jusqu'à ce jour là...

Le hippie n'avait-il aucunes raisons de se pendre ? Est ce que tout se passait si bien chez eux jusqu'à l'arrivée de ces messages ?

Ces questions ne cessaient de raisonner dans leurs esprits, si bien que personne n'était capable de vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer.

Le hippie était bel et bien mort.

Mort, et ce à cause de ce putain de jeu.

L'homme en noir attrapa son téléphone et consulta ce que Tatiana , sa pute personnelle, lui avait envoyé quelques heures auparavant, elle lui demandait la raison de son absence au bordel les deux derniers jours mais il n'eut le temps de répondre, remarquant que son appareil lui notifiait un autre SMS.

_Expéditeur : Roi _

_Titre : Jeu du roi _

_Message : Toute les personnalités doivent participer au jeu du roi sous 24heure , _

_Les ordres du roi sont absolus aucun abandon ne sera toléré. _

_Ordre n°3 : La personnalité n°3 Patron doit déclarer ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime. _

_-END- _

"-Pardon...?" S'exclama silencieusement le criminel.

Tout le monde visionna le message, et avant de s'en rendre compte chaque regard se tourna vers lui.

"-Boss...?"

L'homme était hésitant , lui même ne se sentait pas capable de ressentir quelconque sentiment et quand il réalisa l'ampleur que cela prenait dans sa manière de penser, de faire ses choix, dans toute sa manière de vivre, il fallait ce foutu jeu du roi vienne en rajouter une couche.

Face à cet ordre le patron ne trouva mieux à faire que de s'asseoir sur le sofa et tirer une bonne grosse latte sur la clope qu'il avait enlevé de son paquet quelques secondes auparavant.

Un ange passa.

"-Ah ? Et vous attendez une réponse la ?" Reprit il avec l'air le plus serein du monde

"-Bah bien sûr !" Répondit Mathieu. "On l'attend tous ta réponse ! Depuis quand t'as des sentiments pour qui que ce soit ?"

"-Et toi quand est ce que t'arrêteras d'me faire chier?"

"-Tu le sais autant que nous tous ici, si tu veux pas crever tu as la journée pour exécuter l'ordre."

"-Personne me dis c'que j'dois faire."

"-Pourtant tu vas t'exécuter. "

"-Et qui te dis que je vais le faire ? On crève pas à cause d'un jeu."

Un nouveau blanc s'installa dans la pièce...

Après le hochement de tête que lui avait accordé son créateur, l'ursidé s'approcha du patron , laissant le Geek seul derrière eux, avant d´inspirer un grand coup.

"- Le hippie est mort..." Dit le panda. "Et ce n'est pas lui qui s'est pendu..."

Le gamer, qui écoutait d´une oreille attentive, ressentit à l´entente de cette nouvelle comme un violent coup de poing dans l´estomac, se remémorant alors cette horrible scène qu'il s'était promis d'oublier ;

Le corps dépourvu de vie de la personne qu'il traitait comme son frère...

Sa peau froide ne dégageant plus aucune chaleur humaine. Ce sourire, ce parfum de bédo et de substances donc il ne fallait peut être pas connaitre la provenance, tout ça s'était volatilisé... Il ne restait plus que ce cadavre presque méconnaissable vulgairement allongé dans le couloir, tout en lui avait disparu.

Ce souvenir lui arracha une fois de plus la poitrine, et, ne pouvant contenir ses larmes, partit en courant vers sa chambre.

Tout le monde comprit directement ce qui déclencha cette réaction au geek à cet instant, et décidèrent de faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

Le panda déglutit avant de reprendre :

"-Je disais... Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit pendu seul...

"-Développe." Dit le patron en jetant sa cigarette dans son cendrier

"-Et bien... Quand je l'ai examiné j'ai pu remarquer des traces sur son coup..."

"-Mais encore ?"

"-De violentes griffures, quelque chose de très marqué, presque des cicatrices ! Comme s'il avait essayé de se débattre... En vain..."

L'homme en noir se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva , il se dirigea vers la sortie ,

Sa montre affichait 9h37, l'heure passait à une vitesse fulgurante...

"-Et... Et pour l'ordre !" S'exclama le panda, tendant un bras vers son homonyme comme si cela allait aider à le faire revenir vers lui.

"-J'm'en branle de l'ordre."

La porte claqua.

Même s'il essayait de se divertir avec n'importe qu'elle pute, même s'il se changeait les idées en buvant ou en se droguant , son esprit ne serait jamais plus en paix. Ni le sien , ni celui de personne d'autre d'ailleurs, tout le monde aurait la mort du hippie sur le coeur. Tout le monde se sentirait responsable de n'avoir rien pu faire , d'avoir été trop naïf pour croire que rien ne lui arriverait. Mais comment prendre premier degré une chose pareil ?! Mourir à cause d'un SMS... Qui y croirait ?

Probablement personne me diriez vous.

Alors, sous le soleil de plomb de ce début d'été -saison qu'il haïssait plus que tout-, l'homme en noir marchait. Se vidant complètement l'esprit. Ne pensant plus à quoi que ce soit. Ni l'ordre, ni le jeu, ni son bordel ou même sa famille. Personne, rien.

Peut être ne disparaîtrait il pas entièrement à cause du jeu du roi finalement?

"- Panda ! Où est ce qu'il est parti !?" Cria le Geek qui venait de descendre les escaliers à toute allure.

"- Je ne sais pas je sais juste qu'il est sorti..."

"- Rien d'autre ?"

"- Rien d'autre..."

Le jeune garçon se précipita dehors et claqua violemment la porte d'entrée, bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où aller.

A gauche ? A droite ? Il fallait piocher juste pour ne pas perdre de temps...

Ce dont le Geek avait peur, c'était la capacité du Patron à ne faire que ce qu'il veut lui. Il n'écoutait jamais personne, et le connaissant il n'était sûrement pas parti pour rien.

L'angoisse commençait à monter. Où était il ? Qu'allait il faire ? Chaque seconde d'hésitation lui semblait durer une heure. Jusqu'au moment où il eu l'idée de récupérer son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean.

"- Vite... Le numéro du patron..."

Il fit défiler son répertoire devant ses yeux et sélectionna le numéro de l'intéressé.

"- ... P...P... La lettre P... Voilà ! Patron !"

Le bip raisonna une fois... Deux fois... Trois fois...Quatre fois...Cinq fois... Six..

Six fois...

"Messagerie Orange bonjour. La personne que vous essayez de joindre n'est pas disponi-…"

Il raccrocha et décida de le rappeler une seconde fois.

Le bip raisonna une fois... Deux fois... Trois f-

"-Allô?" Fit une voix grave et rauque à travers le téléphone

"-P...Patron ! Je te cherche ! Où t'es ?!"

"-Comment ça tu m'cherches? Tu m'déranges là."

"-Rien à foutre ! Faut que j'te vois ! Tout de suite ! T'es où?!"

"-Je t'aime gamin."

_Expéditeur : Roi _

_Titre : Jeu du roi _

_Message : L'ordre a bien été exécuté. -END-_


End file.
